The love story
by Kurama3122
Summary: just a quick one-shot between to people.


This is a story that I wrote many months ago, this story is completely fiction, meaning none of it is real, nor do I own Naruto.

The press of her lips against his own cut off his words, and he pressed his tongue against her lips, hands lightly grazing her sides. A pulse shot up his arm when his fingers brushed the skin that had been driving him up the wall for over an hour. She pressed against him, giving his lip a gentle bite.

He twisted his body and hers so she was underneath him, a reverse of their exploit at the bus stop. He found he liked this better; it was not that he had not enjoyed the earlier one, but this way his hands were less restricted.

He pressed his tongue over and past her lips several more times, one hand grazing her thigh as the other mover further underneath her (his) shirt. He thanked the ruling deity for soaking her bra near beyond repair - he hated fighting with the thing. How could she stand wearing them all day?

Lips still connected, his hand squeezed the soft skin of her breast, and she let out one of those mewl-growl noises that made him shiver for some reason (he knew next to nothing about hormones other than that they played havoc with the thought process).

Unhappy with the slow progress she was making, Sakura grabbed the bottom of his own t-shirt, fighting it over his head, only parting their lips for an instant. The action gave her the opportunity to take control again and, keeping her mouth glued to his own, she forced him back.

For the first time in several minuets, her lips moved from his, trailing down his neck and now-bare chest (not overly muscled like Sasuke or Neji, but still enough for some definition), pausing to lightly graze his nipple with her teeth.

Closely crouched over him as she was, she could feel his growing erection through the tough fabric of his jeans; he was trying to glare at her but it really did not look so fearsome. Not when he was trying to keep himself from making any noise other that the harsh, deep, breaths emerging from his lungs.

Her victory was cut short when he rolled her sideways, flipping their positions once again. His face burned with the desire she had been slowly been defrosting all day, and she smirked in victory. Naruto smirked and mumbled something in her ear.

Her eyes widened, and her shock gave him the opportunity to pin her hands above her head with one of his own. Having prevented any more flipping for the moment, he pulled up the cloth covering her upper body with his free one, releasing her arms only long enough to allow the material to pass over her head.

Job done, her resumed kissing her again, nibbling, brushing at her lips, grazing his tongue with hers as his other sweeped over one of her breast once again, and teasing the hardened nub with his thumb and forefinger. The noise it drew was no crossbreed, but a distinct moan. The elated noise sent a spark of blood towards his nether regions, and he decided all the teasing was enough.

He released her hands and they quickly entangled their digits in his hair, forcing him to make somewhat harsher, less careful kisses. His hands were back at her sides, gliding over her breast and down her sides until they reached the only remaining article of clothing keeping her from being completely naked.

She lifted her back perhaps a centimeter as he tugged at the elastic waistband of the orange boxers, fervently pulling them from her hips; she kicked them of her legs somehow managing to keep their lips in frantic contact.

He took a moment to take in the tanned, pale glow of her skin in the darkening room - he swore she gave her first lightest hint of a blush as his eyes travelled over her nudity. It was difficult not noticing a scar moving from her lower right hip, encroaching across her stomach and, judging by the way that it curved, onto her lower back.

The questions were catalogued for later, and he kissed her again, once and forcefully. Then, as she had done for him twice already that day, he trailed kisses down her throat, shoulder, and onto her breasts (he seemed to have a fascination with those), lightly sucking on her skin.

He paused to secure his mouth around one of her nipples, swirling the hard flesh with his tongue, extracting another moan from her. He left with one teasing graze of his teeth before moved to the dip between the two fleshy mounds.

His kisses were sloppier now; more frenzied and were a companied by a greater use for his tongue than they had upon leaving her lips. He paid a little extra attention to her scarred stomach and abdomen, licking and nibbling the permanent marks on her skin.

She made another groan, softer, airier, and more delicate than the moans that been echoing the silent room for the past few moments.

"Naruto"

He did not know what the use of his name was supposed to convey but he definitely liked the sound of it. It was not a whimpering voice, but a sure, fiery, passionate tone. He was reminded of his first impression of her, the spark that made her an irregularity in the world of the rich and famous ('bitchy and shameless').

Then her relation to Mibuki showed once again as she forced herself upwards, she scuffled for his jean, near tearing the belt from the stitched holders. He aided her in their removal, his hands as frenzied as her own.

Then they were tugging on his own boxers, and with even greater haste they too were thrown somewhere on the her own time to caste her blue gaze on him, he watched them examine the angry burns from when he got too close to the neighborhood bonfire that stretched round from his lower back, tracing with her fingertips.

Then the turbulent gaze landed on his stiff penis. He showed no signs, but whatever it was doing was niggling the edges of uncomfortable. After biting the inside of her cheek for a moment in thought, her head dipped downwards.

Her hand sweeped the base of the shaft, running up the length, The cold touch of skin was torturous bliss to the hot muscle, and he did not suppress his gasp. He guessed that if he liked her noises, then she would like his just as well.

Then, there was a wet, swirling sensation that forced him to steady himself with one hand, such were the waves of pleasure, desire, burning, cooling and god knows what that coursed through his veins. Something brushed the skin, her tongue, and he almost steadied with another hand as it swirled upwards, brushing over his weeping tip.

Then cool air was on him again, and he grin filled his gaze. He stroked the side of her face with the tips of his fingers, entranced by the maelstrom of emotions in her own gaze before snaring the same hand in her wayward locks and pulling her forwards for a soft kiss.

He pressed her back onto the bed with gentle force, claiming her lips once again and falling between her hips. She gasped as his erection scraped her flesh-folds, and his own emerged from the friction the contact caused.

It was then he was left wit the dilemma of having no form of protection, having never anticipated the current turn of events in the slightest until halfway into their activities. Kurama constantly teased him on the matter, stating he should buy some 'in case the impossible happens', and he wished he had listened for once.

A light bulb clicked inside his head and he moved to search one handed for a box under his bed.

"Kurama always hides his condoms under my bed," he explained, seeing Sakura's puzzled face.

"Oh! You don-"

He retrieved the box, shoving aside the lid and snatching one of the small square packets. He hoped it was not one of Kurama's funky ones the smelled or glowed or whatever. Sakura took the packet from him when he stalled, finding the tearing-side and removing the plastic skin. He had been worried the building feel of what he presumed to be desire would have faded by the time he found the thing, but one look at her pale-looking light golden skin served to revive any dwindling emotion.

"Do you want me to go slow?" he asked.

He was a complete virgin, but he knew that sex was supposed to be somewhat painful for girls during their first time. He distinctly remembered Ino complaining loudly about that part after her own (teasing had soon followed for Shaikamaru)

"No, just hurry up!" she demanded, lightly thumping his arm for emphasis.

He kissed her once again, angling himself into position between her thighs, pulled upon either side of him, before pushing his erection into her with one sharp drive. Her nails dug into his back for a few moments before relaxing. He pulled back and trusted forward into her again, and the second time she moaned, longer than any of its predecessors. A new sensation (as if there were not enough already) crawled on his skin, bliss perhaps?

He didn't know, but he liked it.

He pushed insider once again, slower this time, and found it lengthened the ecstatically hot sensations that swamped his senses. Sakura's moans lengthened too, sometimes catching in her throat as her breath was caught by equally pleasurable sensations.

After a bit of experimenting, it became apparent that his hands were better off tending to her body, caressing her sides, her thighs, her breasts, face. He was enthralled in finding as many ways as he could to bring those drugged noises from her throat. His name came from her lips in whispers, drawn out groans and in a plethora of other varying characters. Her arms gripped his torso and her nails occasionally bit into his skin as she arched her body up to meet his.

It drew more of those fissuring noises, sending shivers through him. He kissed her too; that was just as enjoyable as the brushing hands. She nearly screamed his name when one especially strong wave of pleasure forced him into biting down on her shoulder, pressing deep inside her to that one agonizingly pleasurable spot.

A burning heat swallowing him and he repeated the process over and over, his own groans and gasps matching those of his blonde lover. With one last thrust, his name screamed from her lips, and hers his. He pulled out of her for a final time, slumping over her smaller frame for a few moments.

He had never understood why people (Kurama and, horrifyingly, his parents) were so spent after having sex, but he had a better idea.


End file.
